


First Day

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj





	First Day

Enjolras had been excited about starting high school since the first day of kindergarten and now, finally, that day had come.

The doors of the school shined with promise as Enjolras walked through them. Older student in T-shirts ushered the other Grade 8 students in to the gym. Enjolras picked a seat beside a skid with messy black hair and a goofy smile, he was talking to a girl in a floral dress shirt and skinny jeans.

The gym got quiet as the principal, Mr.Bonaparte, walked in. He had an air of arrogance and seemed to have a slight bit of Short Man Syndrome. Enjolras hated him instantly. He stood in the center of the gym until everyone was completely silent.

“Now I know what people say about our school. That it’s ‘poor’, that it’s not ‘up to scratch’, well you can go tell those people at least we have a functioning cafeteria!” No one made a sound as he cleared his throat. “That was meant to be a joke. Any way, I didn't prepare any thing else so, I don’t know, talk to your neighbor or something.”

Enjolras looked down at his feet awkwardly. His friend group from elementary school had moved on from him.

“Hey you. Hey Blondy!”

Enjolras looked up. The voice was coming from the kid with the messy hair.

“I’m Courfeyrac!” He said and stuck his hand out. Enjolras shook it limply.

“And that’s Jean.”

“Jean, that’s a lovely name for a girl.” Enjolras said, blushing at the fact he was talking to a girl.

“I’m a boy.” Jean deadpanned.

Courfeyrac laughed so hard his head fell into the lap of the boy behind him. Enjolras had begun to apologize to Jean before Courfeyrac cut him off.

“Combeferre, Combeferre another person thought good ol’ Jeany-P was a girl! A GIIIIIIRL! Tally that one up.”

a boy with red hair straightened his glasses and patted Courfeyrac on the face. “Yes, yes Courf, I overheard.” He turned to Enjolras “Jean’s full name is Jean Prouvaire and right now he’s a bit gender confused.”

“Am not.”

Courfeyrac lifted his head out of Combeferre’s crotch as a different boy started to speak.

“Do you see any of us wearing flowers or having long hair, Jeany-P, no. Did any of us wear a dress to grade 7 grad? You’re gonna make blondy here think we’re all gay.”

“I’m not gay. And I thought I looked very cute in that dress, it fit my body type very well. Also at least I don’t have a beard in grade eight, Bahorel”

“Beards make people manly, Jean, a stack of seventeen magazines under ones bed does not.”

“I don’t anything wrong with it. If Jean wants to wear feminine clothes, he should be able to.” Enjolras said.

“Man, I like blondy now!” Jean said, “Courf, you should invite him to the Caf for after school.”

“Oh, yeah! Would blondy like to come hang out in the caf with us after school?”

”Once again, my name is Enjolras and sure.”

“Good. Meet us at the table in the back. Okay?”

Courfeyrac winked as they were all lead out of the gym.


End file.
